


Of Kids and Seashells

by hopeful_wonhui



Series: Of Soulmates and Lifetimes [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bestfriend Soonyoung, Established Relationship, M/M, Parents WonHui, Seashells, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wonhui - Freeform, established gyuhao, gyuhao parents, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol parents, seoksoo parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_wonhui/pseuds/hopeful_wonhui
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, a successful businessman and a yet-to-be-certified dad wants to know how to manage their kids with the help of his husband Jeon Junhui. With their new family unfolding, will Wonwoo find a way to become a certified dad or will he remain the businessman of the family?(or where WonHui are parents and Wonwoo wants to know how their kids love their other father because he missed bonding with his little pups)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Of Soulmates and Lifetimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Of Kids and Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet to be posted!!!

This is yet to be posted so maybe I'll post it after my GyuHao au :)


End file.
